


Angel from the Ashes

by Shaykippers



Series: Character study poems [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Mentions of Earthquake, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, Yuzuru Hanyu-centric, Yuzuru's POV, knife shoes appreciation society, minor mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaykippers/pseuds/Shaykippers
Summary: "I live and glide for those who were not as lucky as I, to have lived, to have strode not only to victory,But into the same dusty books from which children learn of the rise and fall of empires, and the faults of their predecessors."This is a poem I wrote from Yuzuru's point of view as a sort of character study.





	Angel from the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Who would've thought I'd ever post anything! But here I am now. This is actually my first poem, so hopefully it isn't too bad. I would like to thank the wonderful people over at the Knife Shoes Appreciation Society on Discord for encouraging me to write this, it honestly wouldn't have seen the light of day without them. I'd also like to thank Cressy and concertine for proofreading this and making some helpful suggestions. Most of all though, I want to thank K1mHeechu1 for supporting me through this whole process, and coaching me through learning how to use this website.

Rising from the ashes like a phoenix, I stand cloaked in feathers;  
Whether taking the form of those belonging to swans, or some other winged beauty,  
They are cause to reminisce of the strength it took to soar above circumstances past.  
I live and glide for those who were not as lucky as I, to have lived, to have strode not only to victory,  
But into the same dusty books from which children learn of the rise and fall of empires, and the faults of their predecessors.  
I have come to a life of acclaim, but not necessarily on my own terms;  
My glory stems from the fallen innocents that I represent,  
Those who lost their lives to the misfortune that mother nature brought down on us that fateful day in March.

I will always have adversaries and challenges, but so is life;  
From injury to disaster, these trials only forge stronger my soul and my will.  
My fire burns bright, my presence exuding passion and a thirst for conquest.  
My foes know to underestimate me would be an act of folly,  
As the people of my home extol my virtues and make known my prowess.

After victory inevitably comes to me, I embrace it like an old friend;  
It does not inherently belong to me, although I possess it more often than not.  
It is fragile, like the ego I could so easily come to be poisoned with, but which I refuse.  
I choose to stay humble, as those who indulge in their own fame are destined to be their own undoing.  
It is not yet my time to fall; I will continue to fight and go forward,  
Be it for myself or for those who lift me up when I cannot fly.


End file.
